1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a video game having a voice message output feature, a video game apparatus, and a computer readable medium with a video game program recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a video game has been well known in which a player character acts on a game space in lieu of a player and in accordance with an operation of the player on a controller having a preset program and a plurality of operation keys, a game character acts on the game space simply in accordance with the program, and the player character can interact with the game character to handle an event or proceed with the game (some games may display no player character on the screen directly).
Also, a video game referred to as an emotion simulation game has been conventionally well known. This video game is configured to give a player presence on the scene, because a player character acting for the player is communicating with a game character by simulation through the action of the player character on the game character. Moreover, this video game varies a parameter indicating the relation (throbs of pleasure, friendliness, referred to as an emotional value) between the player character and the game character in conformance with the action of the player character on the game character, and changes the story or ending in accordance with this parameter.
Most of these video games have a feature of producing a BGM or effective sound, and outputting a voice message (language spoken by man) from the game character. Also, most of these video games allowed the player to set a player character name (e.g., player""s name) at will by inputting the player character name.
In the conventional video games, a calling of the game character to the player character simply appeared on a video screen, thereby bringing about still poor presence on actual conversation.
In this case, some video games allowed the player to change a calling word of the game character to the player character on the video screen in accordance with the parameter as before. However, this change is simply a change of calling word on the video screen, resulting in still poor presence on actual conversation.
Also, some video games subjected a name which the player inputs and sets at will to speech synthesis for output, but had also less variation as it could be output only with a predetermined or initially set way of calling or intonation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a control method of a video game in which a voice message of calling to a player character is changed in accordance with a progress of the game, a video game apparatus, and a computer readable medium with a program of video game recorded therein.
In order to attain the above object, the present invention provides a control method of a video game for proceeding with a game in such a way that a player character and a game character communicate in accordance with an operation of a player, in which the game character issues a voice message, comprising the steps of providing a plurality of voice messages of the game character calling to the player character in accordance with a progress of the game, and selectively outputting one of the voice messages in accordance with the progress of the game, when the game character calls to the player character.
According to the present invention, a calling of the game character to the player character is output as a voice message, so that one can enjoy the presence on actual conversation. In this case, one of the voice messages is selectively output in accordance with a progress of game, so that one can enjoy the excitement and feeling full of actual sense.
Among a plurality of voice messages of the game character calling to the player character, at least one may be a voice message consisting of a character string input and set by the player at will, particularly, a voice message which is created based on a family name or name of the player, or both. Thereby, one can enjoy the presence as if the player entered a game space.
In the case where a plurality of game characters exist, a plurality of voice messages of the game character calling to the player character may be varied for each game character. Consequently, the more actual excitement and feeling can be enjoyed.
Also, in order to attain the above object, the present invention provides a control method of a video game for proceeding with a game in such a way that a player character and a game character communicate in accordance with an operation of a player, in which the game character issues a voice message, wherein at least one of the intonation, volume, and total average pitch for the voice message of the game character calling to the player character is output variably in accordance with a progress of the game.
According to the present invention, a calling of the game character to the player character is output as a voice message, so that one can enjoy the presence on actual conversation. In this plurality of accent types of a voice message on the screen in creating and registering the voice message, and enabling the player to select them at will. Also, they may involve reproducing at least one of the voice messages created in practice and enabling the player to hear it.
And such a video game can be realized by a video game apparatus for proceeding with the game in such a way that a player character and a game character communicate in accordance with an operation of a player, in which the game character issues a voice message, comprising means for inputting and setting a character string representing a way of calling the player character in accordance with an operation of the player, means for creating a plurality of voice messages in accordance with a progress of the game as the voice message of the game character calling to the player character, based on the set character string representing the way of calling the player character or a preset calling word, means for registering the plurality of voice messages created corresponding to the progress of the game, and means for selectively reading one of the plurality of voice messages registered by the registering means in accordance with the progress of the game, when the game character calls to the player character, or a video game apparatus additionally comprising means for storing a mode in creating the plurality of voice messages in accordance with the progress of the game for each of the plurality of game characters, or a video game apparatus additionally comprising means for changing at least one of the intonation, volume and total average pitch of the voice message read out in accordance with the progress of the game.
Also, such a video game can be realized by a video game apparatus for proceeding with the game in such a way that a player character and a game character communicate in accordance with an operation of a player, in which the game character issues a voice case, since at least one of the intonation, volume, and total average pitch of the voice message is output variably in accordance with a progress of game, one can enjoy the excitement and feeling full of more actual sense.
In this invention, the progress of game means a parameter indicating the relation between a player character and a game character, or a game scene, or a conversation context, or a state of the game character.
More specifically, the method of the present invention can be stated as inputting and setting a character string representing a way of calling a player character in accordance with an operation of a player, creating and registering a plurality of voice messages in accordance with a progress of a game as the voice message of a game character calling to the player character, based on the set character string representing the way of calling the player character or a preset calling word, and selectively reading and outputting one of the plurality of voice messages registered in accordance with the progress of the game, when the game character calls to the player character.
Also, more specifically, the method of the present invention can be stated as inputting and setting a character string representing a way of calling a player character in accordance with an operation of a player, creating and registering at least one voice message as the voice message of a game character calling to the player character, based on the set character string representing the way of calling the player character or a preset calling word, and reading a registered voice message and outputting at least one of the intonation, volume and total average pitch of the voice message variably in accordance with a progress of a game, when the game character calls to the player character.
These control methods of video game involve displaying a message, comprising means for inputting and setting a character string representing a way of calling the player character in accordance with an operation of a player, means for creating at least voice message as the voice message of the game character calling to the player character, based on the set character string representing the way of calling the player character or a preset calling word, means for registering the voice message created, and means for changing at least one of the intonation, volume and total average pitch of the voice message registered by the registering means in accordance with a progress of the game, when the game character calls to the player character.
In these video game apparatuses, means for creating the voice message may be provided with a function of displaying a plurality of accent types for the voice message on the screen, and enabling the player to select them at will.
Also, such a video game can be realized by a computer readable medium having recorded a video game program for proceeding with the game in such a way that a player character and a game character communicate in accordance with an operation of a player, in which the game character issues a voice message, wherein when the video game program is read by a computer, the computer readable medium enables the computer to perform the steps of inputting and setting a character string representing a way of calling the player character in accordance with an operation of the player, creating and registering a plurality of voice messages in accordance with a progress of the game as the voice message of the game character calling to the player character, based on the set character string representing the way of calling the player character or a preset calling word, and selectively reading and outputting one of the plurality of voice messages registered in accordance with the progress of the game, when the game character calls to the player character, or the computer readable medium enables the computer to perform the steps of inputting and setting a character string representing a way of calling the player character in accordance with an operation of the player, creating and registering at least one voice message as the voice message of the game character calling to the player character, based on the set character string representing the way of calling the player character or a preset calling word, reading the voice message registered, when the game character calls to the player character, and outputting at least one of the intonation, volume and total average pitch of the voice message variably in accordance with the progress of the game.
In such a computer readable medium having a video game program recorded, when creating and registering a voice message, a plurality of accent types for the voice message may be displayed on a screen to enable the player to select them at will.